In this application in response to RFA-DK-11-027, Diabetes Research Training for Behavioral Scientists, we propose to add to Yale's already impressive training programs in diabetes by establishing a new institutional research training program at Yale to further develop a cadre of diverse and highly trained behavioral scientists who will conduct research relevant to improved clinical management and quality of life for people with type 1 diabetes. We propose to train 1 predoctoral fellow and 2 postdoctoral fellows each year, with a minimum commitment of 2 years of training. A total of 3 predoctoral trainees and 6 postdoctoral fellows will be trained in the first 5 years. We will build on our strong collaborative relationships, excellent track record in basic, clinical and behavioral research, established Diabetes Endocrinology Research Center (DERC) and CTSA-supported Yale Center for Clinical Investigation (YCCI), and the major NIDDK-sponsored multi-center study groups in type 1 diabetes, including DCCT/EDIC, TrialNet, and DirecNet. In the training program, we will bring together scientists from nursing, medicine, and the behavioral sciences to mentor these young scholars. The aims of this application are to: (1) Establish a research training program for behavioral scientists who will commit to careers in behavioral research in type 1 diabetes; (2) Recruit and maintain a diverse cadre of pre- and post- doctoral fellows who will contribute to further understanding of behavioral aspects of type 1 diabetes; and (3) Enhance interprofessional collaborations to advance outcomes for people with type 1 diabetes. This multidisciplinary training program has strong faculty in Nursing, Medicine, and Psychology all of whom have expertise in areas relevant to behavioral research training in type 1 diabetes. Key elements of the research training include strong methodological and clinical coursework as well as in the responsible conduct of research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The incidence and prevalence of type 1 diabetes continue to increase as does the lifespan of those with the condition. The condition requires the acquisition and maintenance of a number of self-management skills to achieve good metabolic and quality of life outcomes. This multi-disciplinary behavioral research training program in type 1 diabetes will contribute a cadre of well trained scientists to contribute to better care.